Passion Sucrée
by HeRmiOne WeasLeY i
Summary: Que ce serait il passé si Ron n’avait pas découvert qu’Hermione avait embrassé Viktor Krum ? Parce que c’est quand même à cause de ça que Ron est sorti avec Lavande et qu’il n’a plus été à la soirée de Slughorn avec Hermione, comme c’était prévu…
1. Point de vue d'Harry

Bonjour à tous et à toutes. Voici ma première fan fiction. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !...Si c'est le cas, ça me motivera à en écrire encore et encore jusqu'au moment où vous vous en lasserez lol.

Résumé : Que ce serait-il passé si Ron n'avait pas découvert qu'Hermione avait embrassé Viktor Krum ? Parce que c'est quand même à cause de ça que Ron est sorti avec Lavande et qu'il n'a plus été à la soirée de Slughorn avec Hermione, comme c'était prévu…

--- Tome 6 : Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé ---

Les personnages appartiennent, bien évidemment à J.K Rowling, ainsi que certaines parties de ma fan fiction.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapitre I_

Ça y est, c'est Noël ! Et ce soir, le professeur Slughorn a préparé une nouvelle soirée pour les membres du club de Slug. Je ne m'étais pas préparé au fait que j'avais demandé à Luna Lovegood de m'accompagner. C'est vrai, c'est quand même la dernière personne à qui j'aurais demandé de venir avec moi à cette soirée, mais je l'avais fait ! Bien que je n'aie rien contre elle, je trouve cependant que rester longtemps avec elle rend l'instant embarrassant. Tout le monde sait que Luna est une experte lorsqu'il s'agit de dire des vérités gênantes. Mais ce soir, je n'allais, non pas, prier pendant toute la soirée que Luna reste bien "sage", mais observer mes deux meilleurs amis…

En effet, quelques jours plus tôt, Hermione avait invité Ron à venir à la soirée de Slughorn avec elle. Leurs régulières disputes s'étaient soudainement estompées depuis ce jour-là. J'ai toujours su qu'il se passait quelque chose entre eux, mais qu'eux-même ne s'en rendaient pas compte… Il est évident qu'ils éprouvent des choses fortes l'un pour l'autre et, tôt ou tards, ils devraient s'en rendre compte ! Pendant cette soirée, je verrais ce qu'il se passera entre eux sous l'effet de la Bièraubeurre, dans le salon aux lumières tamisées de Slughorn.

C'était le grand moment… Ron et moi étions dans notre dortoir, en train de nous préparer. Je portais un costume noir tandis que Ron arborait un costume de couleur bleu fonçé. Alors que je nouais ma cravate, Ron, qui était depuis quelques temps dans la salle de bain, sortit en trombe et se plaça devant moi en se mordillant la lèvre.

- Comment tu me trouves ? - demanda-t-il, une pointe de timidité dans la voix.

- Tu es très élégant. – lui répondis-je avant de l'avoir examiné de haut en bas.

- Merci. – me répondit-il avant de retourner dans la salle de bain.

Lorsque je fus complètement prêt, je fis les cents pas, en attendant que Ron sorte de la salle de bain. Étonnant. Il prenait beaucoup de temps… Il me semblait déjà pourtant prêt lorsqu'il s'était présenté à moi. Qu'est-il en train de faire encore ?

Je m'avançai doucement vers la salle de bain et je toquai à la porte… Rien. J'ouvris alors lentement la porte et je passai ma tête dans l'entrebaille de la porte. Ron était là, assis sur le rebord de la baignoire, la tête entre les mains, la respiration aletante.

- Ron ?

Il leva brusquement la tête et je pus constater qu'il était réellement stressé. Comprenant tout de suite pourquoi il était comme ça, je m'approchai rapidement de lui et m'assit à côté de lui.

- Ça va aller Ron… - le rassurai-je, du mieux que je pouvais.

- Harry, tu ne comprends pas… C'est Herm… Elle… Je… - Bafouilla-t-il avant d'abandonner et de baisser la tête, suivi d'un long et douloureux soupir.

Ses oreilles virèrent alors au cramoisi et il se leva brusquement avant de placer ses mains derrière la tête et de regarder le plafond. Il fit ensuite les cents pas dans la pièce.

- Tu crois qu'elle… Penses-tu que je serais à la hauteur ? – murmura-t-il.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Ron. – lui dis-je, en me levant à mon tour.

- Je veux dire… Tu sais… Hermione a été au Bal de Noël avec Krum, il y a deux ans… - fit Ron, en se retournant pour me faire face. – Et maintenant, c'est avec moi qu'elle va à une soirée. Comparé à Krum, je ne suis qu'un pauvre nul, je suppose… Je ne sais même pas danser !

- Ne sois pas stupide, Ron. Ce n'est pas si difficile que ça… Et puis qui te dit qu'Hermione aura envie de danser ?

- Oh je t'en prie Harry. – dit Ron, dans un souffle, en levant les yeux au ciel. - Tu as déjà vu une fille qui ne veut pas danser lorsqu'elle est accompagnée d'un cavalier ?

- … - Je fus comme bloqué par cette question. Il avait entièrement raison… Quelle fille n'aimerait pas danser à une soirée alors qu'elle est accompagnée d'un cavalier ? Je ne le quittai pas du regard, cherchant quelque chose à répondre. - Tu sais très bien que cette fois-ci, c'est différent ! – Lui dis-je finalement.

- En quoi est-ce différent ?

- Hermione n'aime pas Viktor comme elle t'aime toi. Viktor n'est qu'un ami pour elle ! – Lui répondis-je, agacé, avant de me rendre compte de ce que je venais de dire.

- M'enfin Harry, de quoi tu parles ? - dit-il en me scruptant du regard.

Cette fois, je fus réellement bloqué par cette question. J'avais été trop loin… Il ne fallait pas que ce soit moi qui montre à Ron qu'Hermione était amoureuse de lui. J'étais tellement fatigué de voir qu'ils ne se rendaient pas compte de ce qu'il se passait entre eux que les mots étaient sortis tout seul de ma bouche.

Ne sachant plus quoi dire, je me précipitai à grands pas, hors de la salle de bain.

- Harry, attends ! – fit Ron, d'une voix forte.

- Nous allons être en retard, dépêche-toi. – Lui répondis-je, sans me retourner, en entrant dans la Salle Commune.

J'entendis, derrière moi, ses pas s'accélérer puis, sans que je m'y attende, il se plaça devant moi et me lança un regard noir qui s'avera être rempli à la fois d'anxiété et à la fois d'incompréhension. 

- Tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça, Harry. – dit-il, alors que son visage s'adoucissait. - Tu dois finir ce que tu avais commencé. Que veux-tu dire par "Hermione n'aime pas Viktor comme elle m'aime moi" ?

- Écoute Ron, je… - commençai-je avant d'être interrompu par une voix à la fois douce et à la fois étonnée.

- Ron… ? Harry… ?

Ron et moi fîmes alors volte-face et nous aperçumes Hermione et Luna, à l'entrée de leur dortoir. Mais que faisait Luna dans le dortoir des filles de Gryffondor ? Je remarquai que Ron s'était figé à la vue d'Hermione. Je dois quand même avouer qu'elle était vraiment resplendissante. Elle avait mis une simple robe d'un blanc cassé, qui s'arrêtait un peu plus haut que ses genoux et qui avait des fines bretelles et un décolleté assez bas, ce qui mettait sa poitrine en valeur. Elle avait lissée ses cheveux et ils tombaient élégament dans le milieu de son dos.

Je notais également que Luna n'était pas mal non plus. Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe pailletée d'argent et avait noué ses cheveux en une élégante queue haute.

Pendant que Ron n'avait d'yeux que pour Hermione, je la remerçiai intérieurement d'être intervenue avant que la situation ne s'aggrave.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? – demanda Hermione, en se rapprochant de nous, suivie de Luna.

- Non non. – Lui répondis-je, voyant que Ron était incapable de dire un mot. – Nous étions juste en train de passer le temps… Nous vous attendions. Vous êtes vraiment ravissantes.

- Merci. – Firent les jeunes demoiselles en même temps.

- J'ai été dans le dortoir des filles de Gryffondor pour me préparer en même temps qu'Hermione. – Fit Luna, en levant le menton fièrement. – Je dois dire que Ginny m'a beaucoup aidé.

À l'évocation du nom de Ginny, mon cœur fit un bond. J'imaginais Ginny, aidant Luna, à choisir sa robe, à la coiffer ou à la maquiller, le sourire aux lèvres, en lui conseillant de bien s'éclater. Je m'efforcais de penser que c'était une bonne chose que Ginny soit contente que j'y aille avec Luna, mais je n'en fus pas capable…

- Vous êtes tous les deux très élégants ! – s'exclama Hermione, radieuse, me faisant sortir de ma stupéfaction.

- Merci Hermione. – Répondis-je ne lui rendant son sourire.

Il passa quelques secondes avant qu'Hermione ait une expression de forte inquiétude sur le visage.

- Par Merlin, Ron ! – Dit-elle, mi-affolée, en se rapprochant un peu plus de Ron. – On dirait que tu es malade. Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Ron, qui avait le visage cramoisi, sursauta à cette remarque avant de me lancer un regard furtif, un regard d'appel à l'aide. Si il croyait que j'allais l'aider à formuler une phrase correcte, il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil.

- Tout va bien Hermione. – Répondit-il en lui faisant un sourire crispé.

- Bien ! – M'exclamai-je en tendant mon coude à Luna. - Allons-y.

Luna passa son bras autour du mien et nous avançâmes, la tête bien levée. Je tournai la tête et vis que Ron et Hermione avançaient, assez maladroitement, dans la même position que nous.

Nous approchions déjà du bureau de Slughorn et la rumeur des rires, de la musique et des conversations s'intensifiait à chacun de nos pas.  
Qu'il ait été conçu ainsi ou aménagé par un procédé magique, le bureau de Slughorn était beaucoup plus grand que ceux des autres professeurs de l'école. Le plafond et les murs étaient drapés de tentures émeraude, cramoisies et dorées qui donnaient l'impression de se trouver sous une vaste tente. La pièce, bondée, étouffante, baignait dans la lumière rouge que diffusait une lampe d'or ouvragée accrochée au milieu du plafond et dans laquelle voletaient de véritables fées, chacun formant un point de lumière étincelante. Dans le coin opposé, on chantait une chanson à tue-tête, accompagnée par ce qui ressemblait à des mandolines. De la fumée de pipe flottait comme une brume au-dessus d'un groupe de vieux sorciers absorbés dans une grande conversation, et des elfes de maison se faufilaient en couinant entre les genoux des invités comme entre les arbres d'une forêt, cachés par de lours plateaux d'argent portés à bout de bras, qui leur donnaient l'air de petites tables ambulantes.

- Harry, mon garçon ! – lança Slughorn d'une voix de stendor dès que Luna et moi nous fûmes faufilés par la porte. – Entrez, entrez, il y a tellement de gens que je voudrais vous présenter !

Slughorn portait un chapeau de velours à pompons assorti à sa veste d'intérieur. M'aggripant le bras si étroitement qu'il semblait vouloir transplaner avec moi, il m'amena d'un pas résolu parmi les invités. Je lançai un regard furtif à Ron et Hermione. Apparemment, Slughorn ne les avait pas remarqué… Il me tira vers lui et je pris la main de Luna pour l'entraîner à ma suite.

- Harry, je vous présente Eldred Worpel, un de mes anciens élèves, auteur d'un livre intitulé _Frères de sang : ma vie chez les vampires_ et, bien sûr, son ami Sanguini.

Mais je ne faisais pas attention. J'essayai de trouver Ron et Hermione du regard, parmi la foule qui se présentait à moi, mais sans grand succès.

- M. Potter ? 

Je fis volte-face et remarquai que Worpel me regardait d'un air étonné.

- Oh… excusez-moi, je n'étais pas très attentif. – Fis-je, gêné. – Que disiez-vous ?

- J'étais en train de vous dire que j'étais absolument enchanté de vous rencontrer ! – Répondit Worpel en me fixant d'un regard de myope. – L'autre jour encore, je disais au professeur Slughorn : « Où est la biographie de Harry Potter que nous attendons tous ? » !

- Ah… Heu… vraiment ? – répondis-je.

- Aussi modeste qu'Horace me l'avait décrit ! - commenta Worpel. - En tout cas, je suis ravi d'avoir fait votre connaissance M. Potter.

- Moi aussi. – répondis-je rapidement, suivi d'un sourire vite fait.

Je m'éloignai alors rapidement loin d'eux. Je ne comptai certainement pas passer ma soirée à rencontrer toutes sortes de personnage bizarre.

- Cet homme me donne la chair de poule. – Dit subitement Luna, alors qu'elle me serrait toujours fortement la main. – Mon père dit qu'il vient d'une autre planète. Il est vraiment très bizarre… Je me demande si ce n'est pas un vampire.

- Heu… peut-être. – répondis-je, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.

- Tes amis me font penser à deux cordes emmêlées.

Je m'arrêtai brusquement à cette phrase et je plongeai mon regard dans les yeux bleus de Luna. Je savais qu'elle était bizarre mais à ce point ?

- De quoi tu parles Luna ? – lui demandai-je.

- Regarde. – Dit-elle en pointant son doigt dans une direction derrière moi.

Je me retournai précipitamment et je me figeai. Là, dans un coin de la pièce où plusieurs personnes dansaient gaiement, Ron et Hermione étaient en train d'effectuer une danse torride et rythmée. Leurs corps étaient tellement collés l'un l'autre qu'ils auraient pu former un !… Et pourtant il y avait assez d'espace autour d'eux.

Un point important me fit soudain réfléchir. Ils tenaient tous les deux à la main, des bouteilles de Bièraubeurre presque entamées. Il n'y avait rien de mal à ça, mais j'avais comme une impression que ce n'étaient pas leurs premières bouteilles à en juger par les regards qu'ils se lançaient. En effet, on aurait dit que Ron avait envie de dévorer Hermione tandis qu'elle, elle lui lançait des regards charmeurs. Ça ne faisait plus aucun doute : Ils étaient saouls.

Je vis soudain une main baladeuse de Ron qui s'arrêta sur les fesses d'Hermione. Elle s'arrêta de danser pour ensuite lui prendre la main et l'emmener précipitemment hors de la pièce. À en juger par leurs regards, ils étaient partis pour de longues bonnes heures. Un sourire inattendu déforma mon visage mais je me ressaisis vite… Ron et Hermione s'aimaient ! Ça, c'était sûr ! Mais voudraient-ils que leur relation débute de cette manière, dans la brutalité et l'inconscience ? Car visiblement, je persiste, ils étaient vraiment saouls. J'étais vraiment coinçé entre deux feux… Soit je laissais Ron et Hermione prendre du bon temps alors qu'ils n'étaient même pas conscients de ce qu'ils faisaient, soit je les empêchais de passer à l'action, car peut-être ne voudraient-ils pas débuter leur relation de cette manière… Peut-être… C'est ce "Peut-être" qui me gênait. Si seulement, je savais quoi décider ! Et pourquoi ne pas tout simplement les laisser faire ? Ils sont déjà assez grands pour assumer leurs actes non ?   
'Mais ce sont tes amis Harry !' dit alors une petite voix, dans ma tête.  
'Et alors ? Ce ne sont pas mes affaires !' répondit une autre, celle que je ressentais le mieux.  
'Tu n'aimerais quand même pas qu'ils culpabilisent non ?'  
'Mais ils s'aiment ! Ce n'est quand même pas si grave de passer à l'acte dès le début ! De toutes façons, à l'heure où _nous_ sommes en train de dialoguer, ils sont déjà en plein dedans, c'est trop tard !'  
'Non ! Ce n'est pas trop tard ! Vas-y !'

Et comme poussé par une force incontrôlable, je lâchai soudainement la main de Luna et me dirigeai vers la sortie avant d'être arrêté par quelqu'un qui m'agrippa le bras. Je fis volte-face et je vis Luna, à moitié essoufflée, qui me regardait avec de grands yeux.

- Harry, où vas-tu comme ça ? Tu vas les rejoindre ? – me demanda-t-elle, un petit sourire coquin aux lèvres.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! – lui répondis-je, en fronçant des sourcils. - Ce sont mes amis, ils sont libres de faire ce qu'ils veulent, je… je dois aller aux toilettes.

- Dans ce cas, je t'attendrai là-bas. – Dit-elle en montrant un coin près des fenêtres.

Je sortis hors du bureau de Slughorn et refermai doucement la porte derrière moi. Je fus surpris de trouver le couloir sombre et vide… Où avaient bien pu aller Hermione et Ron ? Je commençai à marcher lentement le long du couloir mais mes pas s'accélérèrent tout seul puis je me retrouvai à courir dans les couloirs à la recherche de mes meilleurs amis. Je m'arrêtai soudain de courir lorsque j'entendis de la musique provenant de l'étage du bas… Curieux, je descendis les marches des escaliers et je constatai que la musique provenait de la Grande Salle. Je me figeai sur place, me demandant si je devais ouvrir ou pas les portes, lorsqu'elles s'ouvrirent brusquement laissant place à Romilda Vane et toute sa bande de pimbèches. Avant même que j'aie le temps de jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la Grande Salle, Romilda se jeta sur moi.

- Harry ! – s'écria-t-elle en se collant à moi. – C'est si bon de te voir ici. Je ne pensais pas que tu quitterais la soirée de Slug pour venir te joindre à nous !

- Je… je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. – répondis-je, étonné, en me reculant un peu d'elle. – Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

- Tu n'es donc pas au courant ! – s'exclama-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, tandis que ses amies se mirent à glousser d'une façon assez énervante. – Dumbledore nous a autorisé à faire notre propre fête de Noël dans la Grande Salle. Tout le monde y est, sauf les membres de Slug, qui sont à sa soirée. C'est une manière d'égaliser les parts… Si tu savais à quel point ça nous frustrait de vous savoir en train de faire la fête sans nous !

- Oh… - fis-je, d'un air perdu.

- Puisque tu n'étais pas au courant, que fais-tu ici ? La fête de Slug n'est pas assez bien ? Tu veux te joindre à nous ? – Me demanda-elle malicieusement avant de s'approcher dangereusement de moi et de me faire un sourire coquin. – Ou tu préfères qu'on aille tous les deux, dans un des dortoirs pour passer le temps ? Tous les dortoirs sont vides en ce moment… Ce serait dommage de rater une telle occasion. – Dit-elle, d'une voix suave et sensuelle.

Vide ? Ces mots résonnèrent dans ma tête… Les dortoirs sont vides ! Ben voyons ! Hermione et Ron étaient sûrement là, en ce moment-même.

- Heu… Un jour, peut-être. – répondis-je rapidement avant de me retourner – Je vais retourner au bureau de Slug !

Et je m'élançai dans les escaliers à une vitesse incroyable.

- Potage royal ! m'exclamai-je, une fois arrivé devant le portait de la Grosse Dame.

Et celle-ci pivota. La Salle Commune était vide et calme… Le feu brûlait innocemment dans la cheminée et tout semblait normal. Tout sauf une paire de talons de couleur argentée qui traînaillaient au centre de la Salle Commune… Les talons d'Hermione ! Je me précipitai dans les escaliers, en prenant au passage ses talons, et m'arrêtai brusquement devant la porte du dortoir des garçons… Par Merlin, que foutais-je ici ? Après tout, ce ne sont pas mes affaires ! J'aurais été ravi d'aller à la soirée qui était organisée dans la Grande Salle… Non pas pour rester auprès de Romilda, mais pour être plus proche de Ginny. Oh bien sûr, elle aurait été avec Dean Thomas, en train de danser sensuellement… Ça m'aurait détruit… Non, je ne pouvais penser à ça plus longtemps ! Je pris une décision et j'ouvris brusquement la porte du dortoir.

Ma mâchoire tomba soudain et mon cœur se mit à battre à toute allure… Je restai figer, les yeux écarquillés en découvrant ce que j'avais en face de moi ; Hermione était en sous-vêtements et elle était allongée sur le lit de Ron. Celui-ci, qui était torse nu mais qui avait encore son pantalon, était au dessus d'elle, entre ses cuisses. Ils s'embrassaient fougeusement et se caressaient partout avec passion et désir. Je pus remarquer qu'à chaque ouverture de leur bouche, leurs langues étaient entremêlées d'un façon assez impressionnante.

Je voulus faire demi-tour pour m'enfuir le plus loin possible mais un des talons d'Hermione s'échappa de mes mains et tomba au sol en provoquant un bruit lourd.

- Harry ! entendis-je crier Hermione et Ron, d'une même voix, derrière moi.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà pour le premier chapitre de ma fan fic ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? REVIEW PLEASE.

**La suite arrive bientôt, patience !**


	2. Point de vue d'Hermione

**J'aimerais dire un énorme merci à : **

Camille-amazing : Merci bcp pour ta belle review ! Et oui, tout le monde aurait aimé savoir ce qui aurait pu se passer pendant cette soirée si Ron n'avait pas découvert qu'Hermione avait embrassé Krum, moi en première! C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai fait cette fan fiction...

Alec-974 : C'est vrai que ça va assez vite mais c'est fait exprès lol... Tu verras dans le chapitre qui suit, l'histoire est vue maintenant du point de vue d'Hermione donc ça va plus calmement et c'est plus précis. Et pour Harry et Romilda, compte pas là dessus ! Harry aime Ginny lol. Mais merci pour ta review!

virg05 : merci bcp pour ta review, je suis contente que ma fan fic te plaise à ce point lol! Et bien deviné lol! Tu avais vu juste : Hermione et Ron n'étaient pas saouls !

DR Ciboulette : Lol, je confirme : Harry ne va s'en remettre mdr ! 

**Gros merci à elodie pour sa review ;)**

**Petit Rappel :**

--- L'histoire se passe pendant le Tome 6 : Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé ---

Les personnages appartiennent, bien évidemment à J.K Rowling, ainsi que certaines parties de ma fan fiction.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapitre II_

« Calme toi Hermione, calme toi !... ».

Quelques temps auparavant, Luna m'avait rejoint dans mon dortoir pour que nous nous préparions ensemble. Ginny nous avait directement rejoint afin d'aider Luna à se préparer.

Car oui, nous nous préparions pour un _grand_ évenement : La fête de Noël de Slughorn. Et comble de bonne chance : J'y allais avec Ron ! Ronald Bilius Weasley, en personne ! Par Merlin, je n'en revenais pas… J'avais réussi à inviter mon meilleur ami, pour qui je suis éperdument amoureuse. Il n'avait pas décliné l'offre, au contraire, il paraissait même flatté et avait accepté sur le champ. Mais maintenant que ce soir était enfin arrivé, mon cœur ne cessait de battre à tout allure… Que ferais-je devant Ron si je réagis comme ça alors que je suis seule dans ce dortoir ? Il y aurait de fortes chances pour que je tombe dans les pommes !

Pendant que Ginny aidait Luna dans la salle de bain, je faisais les cents pas dans la pièce en me mordant nerveusement les lèvres… « Calme toi Hermione, calme toi… Inspiration… Expiration… Inspiration… Expiration…Inspiration…Expiration. » me disais-je pendant que j'inspirais profondément une bonne bouffée d'air et que je l'expirais la seconde suivante.

- Hermione ? - entendis-je derrière moi.

J'étais tellement à fond dans ma lutte contre le stress que je n'avais même pas remarqué que Ginny et Luna étaient sorties de la salle de bain.

- Est-ce que tu te sens bien ? – demanda Ginny, quelque peu inquiète.

- Euh… Boui.. Oui, oui. – Acquiesais-je suivi d'un signe de tête affirmatif. – Je suis juste très anxieuse à l'idée d'aller faire la fête. – Terminais-je en me forçant de sourire.

- En tout cas, tu es absolument magnifique. – S'exclama la jeune rouquine, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Merci. – Lui répondis-je, en lui rendant son sourire, avant de me tourner vers Luna. – Luna tu es… - J'essayais de trouver des mots assez forts pour définir l'état dans lequel j'étais quant à la métamorphose de la Serdaigle. – Tu es tout simplement radieuse !

Luna, qui me regardait jusqu'à présent avec de gros yeux rêveurs, ne put s'empêcher d'esquiser un grand sourire.

- Merci. – Répondit-elle, en rougissant. – J'espère qu'Harry sera du même avis. Je n'aimerais pas gâcher sa soirée tout de même.

- Oh, mais ne sois pas stupide Luna, tu es superbe. – Fit Ginny, qui paraissait bizarrement assez agacée. – Harry va être _émerveillé_ en te voyant. – Dit-elle en insistant bien sur le "émerveillé".

Luna parut encore plus rayonnante tandis que Ginny avait l'air de s'impatienter.

- Bon… je crois que je vais retourner dans mon dortoir. – Dit-elle finalement en se dirigeant vers la porte. – J'aimerais être prête pour la soirée de ce soir.

- La soirée de ce soir ? – Demandais-je soudainement en levant un sourcil.

Ginny me regarda d'un air étonné puis elle me lança un regard compréhensif.

- Ha c'est vrai ! Vous n'êtes pas au courant. – Fit-elle avant de prendre une inspiration. – Les élèves de 5ème, 6ème et 7ème année de Poudlard ont été autorisé à faire une fête de Noël dans la Grande Salle. Dumbledore a trouvé juste de nous laisser aussi faire la fête puisque les membres de Slug font aussi une fête. Et… - Dit-elle en esquisant un sourire fier et satisfait. - … j'y vais avec Dean Thomas ! C'est pour ça que je dois vraiment être rayonnante quand je vais y aller. Je vous souhaite de bien vous amuser… Je vais me préparer.

- Amuse toi bien toi aussi Ginny. – M'écriais-je rapidement alors qu'elle franchissait la porte.

- Oui et encore merci pour ton aide. – S'exclama à son tour Luna.

Elle se retourna, nous adressa un grand sourire, puis s'en alla dans son dortoir. Je me tournai alors brusquement vers Luna.

- Luna… Ça ne te dérange pas si je vais me repoudrer un peu ?

- Non, non bien sûr… - Répondit-elle d'un air absent. – Je comprends que tu veuilles te faire belle pour Ron… Je sais qu'il te plaît beaucoup.

Sur ces mots, je fus bloquée et je fixai Luna d'un air ébahi… Pourquoi Luna ressentait-elle toujours le besoin de nous mettre dans l'embarras ? Je restai un moment sans bouger lorsque je me rendis compte que je devais être ridicule les bras pendants, la bouche entrouverte et les yeux grandement écarquillés. Je me ressaisis vite puis je me dressai de toute ma hauteur en levant mon menton bien haut, pour paraître indifférente à sa remarque.

- Je ne serais pas longue. – Dis-je simplement, avant de fermer la porte de la salle de bain, derrière moi.

J'avançai alors d'un pas lourd jusqu'au miroir et je me fixai longuement dans la glace. Comment pourrais-je trouver la force et le courage d'affronter Ron ? Lui qui est si beau, si grand, si musclé, si mignon avec ses yeux bleu azur, ses cheveux roux qui lui tombent sur les yeux et ses joues remplies de tâches de rousseurs…Lui qui est tout simplement parfait ! Comment lui résister ? Comment ?... Je restai alors longuement pensive, en m'observant devant la glace… Je devais trouver le moyen de résister mais quel moyen ?

Je trouvai soudain une brillante idée ! Brillante ?... Ce n'est pas vraiment le mot… Je dirais plutôt que c'est une folle idée, comment ai-je pu penser à faire ça une seule seconde ? Non mais vraiment ! Me saouler pour oublier Ron, franchement ! « Hermione, ressaisis-toi ! Tu es une Gryffondor ou pas ? ».

Je me levai brusquement, la tête haute, prête à affronter le regard de Ron ! Je sortis alors de la salle de bain et je trouvai Luna qui était assise sur le lit de Parvati Patil, en train de jouer avec les bracelets en argent qui entouraient ses poignets.

- Luna, je suis prête ! – Affirmai-je en essayant de paraître détendue et sûre de moi. – Nous pouvons y aller.

Elle se leva alors d'un bond et se hâta de me suivre. Je pris une grande inspiration puis je tournai la poignée avant de descendre dans la Salle Commune. Quand soudain quelque chose me frappa, Ron et Harry étaient déjà là. Ron regardait Harry d'une façon rageuse tandis que celui-ci se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Je sentis en moi comme un sentiment bizarre que si je n'intervenais pas à ce combat de regards noirs, ça allait vraiment tourner mal.

- Écoute Ron, je… - commença Harry.

- Ron ?... – M'empressai-je de dire, d'une voix forte. – Harry ?...

Je les vis se retourner d'un bond tandis que je m'approchai timidement d'eux. Lorsque le regard de Ron croisa le mien, je me sentis soudain prise de panique. Merlin qu'il était beau ! Il était habillé d'un élégant costume de couleur bleu fonçé et ça le rendait incroyablement sexy. Je n'en pouvais plus, je devais retourner dans le dortoir et me calmer… Que je suis bête, c'est trop tard !

Ce que je vis me fit rougir de plus belle… Ron me fixait… et pas de n'importe quelle façon ! Je ne sais pas si j'étais en train de rêver mais on aurait dit qu'il venait de voir un ange. Il avait la bouche légèrement ouverte, les yeux écarquillés et le regard émerveillé. J'espérais du fond du coeur qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que je tremblais légèrement et que j'étais presque sur le point de perdre mes moyens… Merlin, je t'en prie ! Quelle situation embarrassante que de se retrouver devant un homme tel que Ronald Weasley, qui vous fixe comme si c'était la première fois qu'il vous voyait. Ce regard ne me déplaisait pas, au contraire, mais il m'intimidait.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? – demandai-je nerveusement, en fixant Harry, sans jeter un coup d'œil à Ron, qui commençait étrangement à flambler.

- Non non. – Répondit Harry. – Nous étions juste en train de passer le temps… Nous vous attendions. Vous êtes vraiment ravissantes.

- Merci. – M'exclamai-je, en même temps que Luna.

- J'ai été dans le dortoir des filles de Gryffondor pour me préparer en même temps qu'Hermione. – Fit Luna, en levant le menton fièrement. – Je dois dire que Ginny m'a beaucoup aidé.

À l'évocation du nom de Ginny, je vis que le visage d'Harry avait pris une couleur rouge. Étonnant ! Il paraissait extrênement mal à l'aise…

- Vous êtes tous les deux très élégants ! – M'exclamai-je alors rapidement en prenant un air radieux.

- Merci Hermione. – Répondit Harry en me souriant.

Un lourd silence s'installa alors et je remarquai que Ron n'avait toujours pas prononcé un mot... Je lui jetai un coup d'œil furtif avant de poser longuement mon regard sur lui… Par Merlin, qu'il était rouge ! Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça auparavant… On aurait dit qu'il était sur le point de s'évanouïr… Je commençai vraiment à m'inquiéter pour lui. Il était peut-être malade !

- Par Merlin, Ron ! – Murmurai-je, en posant maladroitement ma main tremblante sur son front. – On dirait que tu es malade… Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Lorsque je posai ma main sur son front, il sembla retrouver ses esprits et sursauta à mon contact. Décidemment, quelque chose n'aillait pas… Peut-être était-ce de ma faute ? Il me trouvait trop moche et avait honte d'aller à la soirée avec moi… C'était ça, j'en étais sûre ! Je retirai lentement ma main tandis que mes yeux se remplirent de larme à la pensée que je dégoutais Ron. Mon cœur se calma quelques instants lorsque je vis le sourire attendri et gêné de Ron…

- Tout va bien Hermione. – me rassura-t-il, malgré que je perçus quand même une pointe de gêne dans son regard.

- Bien ! – S'exclama soudain Harry en tendant son coude à Luna. - Allons-y.

Luna passa son bras autour du sien et ils avancèrent, la tête bien levée. Je regardai Ron et vis qu'il semblait hésiter avant de me tendre lui aussi son coude. Je passai alors lentement mon bras autour du sien et je le sentis frissonner à ce contact. Nous avançâmes alors tous les deux, comme un couple, bien que je sente que Ron était tout aussi gêné que moi de se trouver dans cette position…

Nous approchions déjà du bureau de Slughorn et la rumeur des rires, de la musique et des conversations s'intensifiait à chacun de nos pas. Par Merlin, que le bureau de Slughorn était bien décoré ! Il était complètement métamorphosé… Le gigantesque bureau offrait une ambiance à la fois enjouée et à la fois… romantique. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Ron avant de très vite regarder à nouveau en face de moi, lorsque je constatai qu'il me fixait également. Je vis qu'Harry et Luna étaient loin devant nous ce qui me fit constater que Ron et moi avançions vraiment maladroitement. Je voulus accélérer le pas lorsque j'entendis une voix familière qui résonnait comme une voix de stendor :

- Harry, mon garçon ! – lança la voix lorsque Harry et Luna s'étaient faufilés par la porte. – Entrez, entrez, il y a tellement de gens que je voudrais vous présenter !

C'était enfaîte le professeur Slughorn ! Il portait un chapeau de velours à pompons assorti à sa veste d'intérieur. Je vis qu'il avait agrippé fortement le bras de Harry et qu'il semblait le lui serrer de toutes ses forces en le tirant vers lui. Harry se retourna pour nous regarder et je ne pus me retenir de sourire. Heureusement que le professeur Slughorn ne m'avait pas remarqué ! Il ne m'aurait pas lâché d'une semelle.  
Harry et Luna furent bientôt hors de vue et je me retrouvai _seule_ avec Ron… Nous n'étions pas vraiment seuls. Il y avait beaucoup de monde à cette fête, mais je ne connaissais personne excepté les élèves de Poudlard, mais ce n'était pas mes amis. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et me lança :

- Et si nous allions nous servir des Bièraubeurres ? – Demandai-je en plongeant mon regard dans les yeux bleus de Ron.

- Oui. – Répondit-il simplement.

Je perçai quand même une pointe de nervosité dans sa voix. Une fois qu'on nous servit deux Bièraubeurres fraîches, nous allâmes nous asseoir sur des chaises libres dans un coin de la salle où les gens parlaient et riaient fortement et entamâmes rapidement nos bouteilles avant de plonger dans un silence pesant. Ron paraissait tellement tendu que je continuai à me demander si il n'était pas malade… Cela faisait maintenant un bon moment que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait prononcé un mot. Il fallait que je trouve quelque chose à dire…

- Et si nous allions nous reservir une autre Bièraubeurre ? – demandais-je soudain, sans trop réfléchir à ce que je venais de dire.

« Hermione, tu es réellement stupide ! C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? ». Mon Dieu, j'espère que Ron ne remarquait pas à quel point j'étais tendue moi aussi… 

- Euh Boui… Oui, bien sûr. Je vais les chercher ! – S'exclama-t-il, empressé, avant de se lever brusquement.

- Non, je m'en charge. – M'empressais-je de dire en lui prenant le bras.

Je me levai rapidement et me dirigeai vers le bar, tandis que je sentais le regard de Ron posé sur moi.

- Deux Bièraubeurres, s'il vous plaît. – Demandais-je, une fois arrivée au bar.

Le barman fit alors apparaître, à l'aide de sa baguette magique, deux Bièraubeurres pleines sur le contoir.

- Faites attention Mademoiselle… - S'exclama le barman, en me fixant de ses yeux rouges et profonds. - Je pense qu'une Bièraubeurre est déjà largement suffisante.

- Oh, s'il vous plaît… - Soufflais-je, en levant les yeux au ciel, avant de prendre les bouteilles en main. – Je ne suis pas du genre à me saouler et puis… C'est la fête après tout !

Et je m'éloignai de lui. Je remarquai au loin que Ron avait le regard perdu dans le vide tandis qu'il jouait avec une mèche de ses cheveux qui tombait sur ses yeux… C'est fou ce qu'il était mignon lorsqu'il était comme ça. Je m'arrêtai dans ma contemplation lorsqu'il me remarqua enfin. Il me fit alors un grand sourire et je perdis l'équilibre avant de tomber d'un coup sec sur une chaise, qui était à proximité.

- Arreto Momento ! – S'exclama Ron en pointant de sa baguette les deux bouteilles de Bièraubeurre que je venais de lâcher.

Aussitôt, les deux bouteilles s'immobilisèrent sur place et flottèrent paisiblement dans les airs. Je me sentis chauffer au niveau des joues alors que ma respiration s'accélérait de plus en plus.

- Hermione ? – Murmura Ron, inquiet, en venant s'asseoir à côté de moi. – Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Je posai ma main sur mon ventre en tentant de me calmer alors que mes yeux étaient clos. Je sentis soudain la main de Ron caresser la mienne et je frissonnai.

- Hermione… - Répéta Ron, en prenant ma main dans la sienne.

J'ouvris mes yeux et me décidai à le regarder dans les yeux. Il paraissait à la fois inquiet et gêné et continuait à serrer fortement ma main dans la sienne. À la minute où il m'avait fait un sourire chaleureux, mes jambes avaient fléchies… J'étais, comme, troublée par son regard. Décidemment, je n'étais vraiment pas faite pour être une Gryffondor !  
Mais que m'arrivait-il ? Pourquoi c'est _ce soir_ qu'il fallait que je perde mes moyens face à Ron ? Je me suis parfaitement bien débrouillée pendant les 5 dernières années alors pourquoi fallait-il que je craque aujourd'hui ? Était-ce parce que c'était cette année que je m'étais rendue compte que j'aimais profondément Ron ?

- J'ai… J… Je… Ron, arrête de me regarder comme ça ! – Les mots étaient sortis tout seul de ma bouche.

Ron écarquilla les yeux et parut choqué… Il fronça les sourcils et plissa ses yeux avant de me lancer un regard d'incompréhension.

- Hermione que…

- Excuse-moi Ron ! – M'empressais-je de dire. – Je ne… Ce… Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire !

- Hermione, tu commences vraiment à m'inquiéter. – Dit Ron, en reprenant son air inquiet et absolument adorable.

- J'ai juste besoin de Bièraubeurre. – Encore une fois, les mots m'étaient échappés tout seuls de la bouche.

Mais ces mots eurent l'air de réveiller Ron, qui se redressa brusquement.

- Oh oui, bien sûr. Excuse moi. – Fit-il, avant de se lever et d'empoigner d'une main une des Bièraubeurre qui flottait dans les airs et d'une autre, la suivante.

Il m'en tendit une que je pris avec enthousiasme. J'en avais effectivement grand besoin ! Alors que Ron ouvrait sa bouteille, je finissai à grande gorgée la mienne. Je me sentis tout d'un coup beaucoup mieux… Je me sentais comme reposée et confiante ! La fraîcheur de la Bièraubeurre m'avait fait reprendre mes esprits et je lui en serais éternellement reconnaissante.  
J'aperçus au loin, dans un coin de la salle, des personnes qui dansaient gaiement au son d'une chanson envoûtante. Je tenais toujours fermement ma bouteille dans une main lorsque je respirai un grand coup avant de me lever en sursaut et de tendre ma main libre à Ron. Celui-ci me regarda d'un air étonné en fronçant des sourcils.

- Viens, Ron ! – M'exclamai-je d'une voix enjouée. – Nous allons aller un peu danser.

- Hermione, est-ce que tu es sûre que tu vas bien ? – Demanda Ron, en me faisant un sourire hésitant. Je sentais dans son regard qu'il avait autant que moi envie d'aller s'amuser un peu.

- Mais _oui_, Ron, je vais bien ! – Répondis-je, d'une voix enchantée, en insistant dûrement sur le _Oui_. 

Il parut un peu plus détendu et me prit la main avant de se lever d'un air enthousiaste. Cette soirée ne s'annonçait finalement pas aussi ennuyeuse, après tout !  
Arrivés sur ce qui semblait être la piste de danse, je me retournai brusquement vers Ron. Je remarquai qu'il était extrênement mal à l'aise… On aurait même dit qu'il tremblait ! Je me rappelai soudain que Ron ne savait pas danser… À vrai dire, je ne l'avais jamais vu danser ! C'est vrai… Pendant le Bal de Noël de 4ème année, il était resté assis pendant toute la soirée et n'avait pas bouger d'un pouce lorsque tout le monde était allé danser.

- Détends-toi Ron… - Le rassurais-je finalement. – Je ne sais pas non plus danser.

Il me lança alors un regard sombre et plissa les yeux.

- Pourtant tu avais l'air de parfaitement bien te débrouiller lorsque tu dansais avec Krum au Bal de Noël, en 4ème année.

Au moins il ne l'avait pas appeler Vicky, mais quand même ! De toutes façons, je n'étais pas là pour me disputer… pas ce soir ! Tout allait si bien… pourquoi fallait-il qu'il y ait toujours quelque chose pour que nous nous disputions ?

- J'ai juste été très attentive quand, avant le Bal, le professeur McGonagall nous a expliqué comment il fallait danser. – Répondis-je fièrement, le menton levé.

- Oh mais bien sûr. – S'exclama Ron en secouant la tête. – Tu voulais être absolument prête pour pouvoir impressionner ton Vicky !

- Ron ! – Lançais-je, en sentant la colère monter de plus en plus en moi.

Le regard de Ron se transforma alors en un regard gêné et désolé. Il se rapprocha alors de moi et je constatai à quel point il était grand. Grand et surtout musclé. Car, même à travers son costume bleu foncé, je remarquai à quel point l'effet que le Quidditch avait sur lui était incroyable. Jusqu'à présent, je n'avais pas remarqué le changement corporel de Ron mais je devais me rendre à l'évidence ; Ron n'était plus le petit garçon maladroit qui avait une tâche sur le nez. Il avait bel et bien changé et ne cessait de grandir... et surtout d'embellir.

Je fus donc assez impressionnée lorsqu'il se redressa de toute sa hauteur en se rapprochant encore de moi. Il me regarda quelques secondes de haut, semblant hésiter à me dire quelque chose, puis se pencha lentement vers moi pour être à ma hauteur. Nos visages étaient si proches que j'entendais presque sa respiration saccadée…

- Excuse-moi Hermione. Je ne voulais pas te mettre en colère. – Murmura-t-il, gêné, alors que son visage virait au rouge.

Prise d'un plaisir et d'une satisfaction incroyable, j'éclatai de rire, le faisant se redresser brusquement.

- Quoi ? – demanda-t-il, inquiet.

- Ron je… - Essayais-je de dire avant d'éclater à nouveau de rire.

Je n'avais aucune explication à lui donner car je ne savais d'ailleurs même pas pourquoi je riais. Était-ce parce que Ron s'était excusé de la façon la plus adorable qu'il soit ? Oui, je crois. J'étais heureuse que ce soit lui qui s'excuse pour une fois !

- Non rien… Juste… - Je pris une profonde inspiration. – Merci. – Achevais-je en lui faisant mon plus beau sourire.

- Oh… de quoi ? – Demanda-t-il d'un air absent.

Je levai alors les yeux au ciel avant de le taper sur le bras.

- Tu ne changeras donc jamais toi. – Fis-je en secouant la tête.

En voyant son expression étonnée et confuse, j'éclatai à nouveau de rire avant de laisser mon corps aller au son de la musique qui nous entourait. Je remarquai qu'il hésitait alors à bouger et qu'il se mordait les lèvres, signe de stress.

- Aller Ron, ne sois pas timide ! – M'exclamais-je en me collant à lui.

À ce geste, je le sentis frissonner sur mon corps. Il me fit alors un sourire en coin avant de commencer à bouger… Au fur et à mesure que nous dansions, je vis que Ron commençait à se détendre. Il dansait vraiment bien !

- Ron… – M'exclamais-je, pendant que notre danse se révélait de plus en plus… sensuelle. – Qu'est-ce que tu racontais tout à l'heure ? Tu danses comme un Dieu !

Il haussa les sourcils et fit un grand sourire avant d'éclater de rire. Il me fit alors un sourire charmeur et confiant, comme pour dire que j'avais entièrement raison sur toute la ligne.

- Ha oui ? – Demanda-t-il innocemment, sachant bien que j'allais approuver.

- Mais bien sûr !

- Tu n'es vraiment pas mal non plus… - Murmura-t-il timidement.

Ce fut à mon tour de lui lancer un regard charmeur et confiant. Je levai alors mon menton bien haut, pour montrer un certain air supérieur puis je fis un grand sourire.

- Je sais, je sais. – Fis-je avant de ricaner.

Nous rigolâmes tous les deux et je remarquai que j'étais toujours collée à lui. Pendant que je bougeais sur son corps, j'essayais d'analyser les expressions de son visage… Apparemment, ça ne lui déplaisait pas de danser dans cette position. Au contraire, on aurait même dit qu'il… jouissait ? Peut-être bien. J'approfondis alors la danse en enroulant mes bras autour de son cou, tout en continuant de bouger.

- Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? – Demanda-t-il dans un souffle sans pour autant se dégager ou arrêter de danser.

- Je danse. – Répondis-je simplement.

- Je vois… - Murmura-t-il.

Au son de sa voix, mes yeux s'écarquillèrent… On aurait dit que sa voix était rauque, sensuelle… Je ne pouvais le croire ! Je sentis soudain quelque chose d'à la fois chaud et d'à la fois doux me caresser les fesses. Je me figeai sur place lorsque je compris que c'était enfaîte la main de Ron… Cette sensation était si agréable que je dus mordre mes lèvres pour éviter de pousser un gémissement… « Non mais Hermione, voyons ! Tu perds la tête ou quoi ? » Je me ressaisis rapidement puis je fronçai des sourcils et lui pris la main avant de l'entraîner violemment hors du bureau de Slughorn. Je claquai la porte derrière nous, puis me postai devant lui, les bras croisés.

- Ronald, comment as-tu _osé_ me faire ça ? – M'écriais-je, en essayant de paraître fâchée, bien que la sensation de la main de Ron caressant une de mes parties intimes m'avait complètement déstabilisé… J'avais aimé ça ! Mais je ne pouvais pas laisser passer ça devant tout le monde.

- Osé te faire quoi, Hermione ? – Demanda-t-il bêtement.

Il se moquait de moi là ? Non mais vraiment !

- Tu sais pertinement de quoi je veux parler, Ronald Weasley !

- Mais Hermione, je ne faisais que danser. – Dit-il alors que je remarquai qu'il se forçait de ne pas rire.

- Et en plus ça te fait rire ! – Soufflais-je en levant les bras au ciel tout en secouant la tête. Je plongeai alors mes yeux dans ses yeux bleus azur en lui lançant un regard de feu. – Ronald Weasley… - Grognais-je doucement, d'une voix méprisante. – Tu…

- Miss Granger, Monsieur Weasley ! – M'interrompit une voix glaciale provenant du couloir de gauche.

Les couloirs étaient sombres et j'aurais pu penser que cette voix venait de ma tête mais je vis que Ron s'était retourné précipitemment au son de la voix… D'ailleurs, je reconnus quelque temps après cette voix sinistre puis je fronçai des sourcils tandis que mon cœur manqua un battement. Je vis une ombre s'approcher de nous, puis lorsqu'elle entra dans la lumière, je reconnus un personnage au traits durcis et au regard noir. Il nous observait de ses yeux plissés et méfiants tandis que ses cheveux noirs habituellement gras tombaient sur son visage comme un rideau.

- Que faites-vous ici à vous chamailler comme un vieux couple ? – Demanda finalement le professeur Rogue, d'une voix doucereuse… Ce qui ne prévisageait rien de bon.

Je lançai un regard furtif à Ron et remarquai qu'il se retenait de toutes ses forces de lancer une réponse sanglante au professeur en face de nous. Moi-même je fronçai les sourcils… Comment le professeur Rogue osait-il nous traiter de "vieux couple" ? Alors que nous n'étions même pas un couple ! De quoi se mêlait-il ? Pour qui se prenait-il pour nous dire ce genre de chose ?

- Nous avons juste eu un léger désaccord, professeur. Rien de grave… - Fis-je finalement.

- D'où venez-vous ?

- De la fête de Slughorn. – Répondis-je simplement.

- Vous plaisantez j'espère ? – Fit-il en haussant les sourcils et en nous lançant un regard à la fois amusé et à la fois dégouté. – Vous, vous étiez à la fête de Slughorn ? Vous faites partie de ses chouchoux ? Que peut-il trouver d'intéressant chez vous ?

Cette fois-ci, Ron ne put se retenir ! Il ouvrit la bouche mais je le retins en lui pinçant le bras. Il me regarda de haut d'un regard à la fois enragé et étonné. Je lui fis de gros yeux en essayant de lui comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas répondre à un professeur.

- Oh, mais je vois ! – S'exclama le professeur Rogue.

Nous sursautâmes à cette réplique et nous le regardâmes fixement.

- C'est parce que vous… - Fit-il en me fixant du regard. - … Vous n'êtes qu'une sale petite Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, c'est ça ?

- Comment osez-vous ? – S'écria Ron, d'une voix grognarde, alors que je le pinçai plus fort. Je vis qu'il était devenu complètement rouge et que ses yeux envoyait des éclairs ; Il était hors de lui !

- Qu'avez-vous dit Monsieur Weasley ? – Demanda le professeur Rogue, en haussant des sourcils.

Ron voulut faire un pas vers lui mais je le retins fortement du bras.

- Ron… - Murmurais-je doucement. – Calme toi et laisse moi régler ça toute seule.

- 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor ! – S'exclama le professeur Rogue en plissant à nouveau les yeux. – Je ne tolérais pas d'impertinence de la part d'élève dans votre genre, Monsieur Weasley !

Il ouvrit alors la porte du bureau de Slughorn et la referma d'un coup sec derrière lui.

- Quel vieux croûton grasseux ! – Grogna Ron, en parlant entre ses dents. – Il a de la chance que je ne me sois pas approché de lui !

- Ron ! – M'exclamais-je, affolée. – C'est un professeur !

- Et alors ? Il n'avait pas à te parler comme ça !

- Je te rappelle que toi aussi tu penses que je suis une sale Miss-Je-Sais-Tout.

- Hermione… - Me dit-il en se rapprochant de moi et en plaçant ses mains sur mes épaules tout en s'abaissant pour que nos visages soient l'un en face de l'autre. – _Tu es_ une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout… Mais tu n'es pas sale…

Je levai alors les yeux au ciel avant de pousser un petit soupir suivi d'un sourire en coin. Ce que Ron pouvait être bête parfois ! Il enleva ses mains de mes épaules et répondit à mon sourire. Je lui pris soudainement la main et l'entraîna vers le couloir de droite.

- Hermione, où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? – L'entendis-je se plaindre derrière moi.

Je m'arrêtai brusquement et me tournai vers lui. Je m'approchai alors lentement de lui et plongeai mon regard dans le sien.

- As-tu réellement envie de retourner à cette fête ? – Murmurais-je très doucement.

Il sembla hésiter un bon moment et je remarquai que ses oreilles avaient pris une teinte cramoisie… Il ouvrit la bouche, comme pour me répondre, mais la referma de suite. Je commençai sérieusement à m'impatienter…

- Ron ?

- Hermione, je… - Dit-il en faisant une grimace. – Non, je ne veux certainement pas y retourner.

Je restai là pendant quelques secondes à le regarder puis je me rendis compte enfin de la réponse qu'il venait de me donner et je souris.

- Alors, allons dans la Salle Commune. – Dis-je, d'un air enthouiaste.

- Alors, allons dans la Salle Commune. – Répéta-t-il en me prenant la main.

Je souris tandis qu'il m'emmenait vers le chemin qui menait à la Salle Commune. En arrivant devant le portait de la Grosse Dame, Ron s'écria :

- Potage Royal !

La Grosse Dame se réveilla en sursaut puis elle marmonna des phrases inaudibles avant de nous lancer un regard noir.

- Que faites-vous debout à cette heure-ci, vous deux ? – Demanda-t-elle.

- POTAGE ROYAL ! – S'emporta Ron.

- Oh, ça va… - Souffla la Grosse Dame avant de pivoter.

Lorsque nous pénétrâmes dans la Salle Commune, nous plongeâmes dans un silence constant… Il n'y avait aucun bruit… Pas même le bruit d'une mouche ! « Les Gryffondor étaient sûrement tous à la fête organisée dans la Grande Salle. » Me rappelais-je soudain. Tandis que Ron examinait les lieux de plus près, je levai les yeux au ciel. J'étais, cette fois, bel et bien seule avec Ron… Je pris une profonde inspiration puis je poussai un long soupir avant d'enlever mes talons et de les déposer par terre, à l'endroit où j'étais, c'était à dire au centre de la salle. Une fois que Ron eut finit de regarder les alentours, il se tourna vers moi puis écarquilla les yeux en constatant mes talons par terre.

- Je n'étais vraiment pas à l'aise dans ces choses… - M'expliquais-je en désignant du doigt les talons qui reposaient sur le sol.

- Oh… - Fit-il avant de rire nerveusement.

Un silence pesant s'en suivit avant que Ron ne regarde autour de lui…

- C'est bizarre… - S'exclama-t-il en fronçant des sourcils. – Il n'y a personne…

- Je sais… Ginny m'a dit que Dumbledore avait autorisé les élèves, n'allant pas à la fête de Slughorn, à faire une fête de Noël dans la Grande Salle. C'est en quelque sorte, une égalisation des parts.

- Oh… - Fit-il avant de froncer les sourcils en regardant à nouveau autour de lui. – Crois-tu qu'ils sont _tous_ partis ?

- Euh… oui pourqu…

J'eus à peine le temps de finir ma phrase que Ron s'élança dans les escaliers qui menaient aux dortoirs. Je le suivis alors dans le dortoir des garçons et refermai la porte derrière moi. Je le trouvai en train de regarder les lits un par un avant de hausser les épaules en soupirant…

- Apparemment, ils sont tous partis… - Constata-t-il avant de poser son regard sur moi. Il sembla hésiter à me dire quelque chose puis finalement dit d'une voix douce et très basse : - Tu veux qu'on aille les rejoindre ?

Me retrouver seule avec Ron dans son dortoir alors que tous les Gryffondor faisaient la fête ailleurs me mettait dans une situation embarrassante. Je vis Ron s'appuyer contre la barre du lit où dormait habituellement Dean Thomas et enfoncer ses poings dans les poches de son pantalon ; Signe de nervosité. Je l'admirai quelques instants, constatant, avec adoration, à quel point il était sexy dans cette position… Finalement je lui souris et dis calmement :

- Je suis bien ici… - Murmurais-je en regardant autour de moi avant de hausser les épaules.

Je perçus comme une pointe de soulagement dans son regard puis il me sourit.

- Moi aussi… - Dit-il simplement avant de s'approcher dangereusement de moi.

Ma respiration s'accéléra et je sentis ma gorge sécher au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait. Il s'arrêta à deux mètres de moi et me fit un sourire en coin, avant d'enlever sa veste.

- Pfou… Qu'est-ce qu'il fait chaud ici… – S'exclama-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui.

Lorsqu'il eut enlever sa veste, mon cœur manqua un battement. Il portait à présent, comme haut, une chemise blanche très fine et je pus voir son torse musclé à travers le tissus. Je fixai son torse, la bouche légèrement entrouverte et le regard avide de désir. J'étais à présent en train de me demander ce qu'il ferait si je glissais _accidentellement_ mes mains à travers sa chemise et que je venais caresser ses pectoraux, lorsqu'il me fit sortir de ma rêverie en enlevant en plus sa cravate.

- … Et cette cravate m'étouffe. – Acheva-t-il, alors que sa voix baissa de volume petit à petit.

Par Merlin, à quoi était-il en train de jouer ? Il essayait vraiment de me pousser à bout là ! « Calme toi Hermione… calme toi. » Me disais-je en essayant de paraître indifférente face au corps de rêve de Ron qui se présentait à moi. Il fallait que je trouve quelque chose à dire…

- Ron… Nous n'avons pas fini notre conversation. – Dis-je finalement en fronçant des sourcils.

- Notre conversation ? – Demanda-t-il innocemment en haussant les sourcils.

- Ron… - Soufflais-je avant de lever les yeux au ciel. – La conversation que nous avions eu avant que le professeur Rogue nous interrompt !

- Oh je vois… - Fit-il alors qu'il recommençait à se forcer de ne pas rire.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de si drôle à ce que tu profites de moi à travers une danse ? – Demandais-je, hors de moi.

- Oh, voyons, Hermione ! – Fit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. – Je ne profitais pas de toi… Je ne faisais que danser. D'ailleurs, je pourrais te retourner la question…

- Mais de quoi tu parles ? – Demandais-je en fronçant à nouveau des sourcils et en plissant des yeux.

- Je te rappelle que tu as, toi aussi, enrouler tes bras autour de mon cou. Je sais que tu savais quel effet ça aurait eu sur moi…

- Ronald Weasley ! – M'exclamais-je, alors que mes joues s'enflammaient. - Comment… ! Ce n'est pas… ! – Je commençais vraiment à perdre mes moyens. Je m'arrêtais de parler quelques secondes le temps de trouver quelque chose à répondre avant de me lancer : - C'était réellement de la danse ça ! Ce n'est pas comme si je te caressais ton membre !

- Oh, mais je suis sûre que tu en avais envie Hermione… - Dit-il d'une voix rauque, en faisant un pas vers moi.

- Ronald ! Comment oses-tu ? – M'écriais-je en plissant des yeux et en serrant fortement la mâchoire.

Il fit encore un pas vers moi mais je reculai avant de me cogner le dos contre la barre de son propre lit… Il fit un sourire en coin et avança encore vers moi. Et lorsqu'il entra dans mon espace personnel, je ne pus m'empêcher de constater à nouveau à quel point j'étais minuscule par rapport à lui. Il avait une tête de plus que moi et je dus lever maladroitement ma tête pour pouvoir le regarder… Lui, me regardait de haut puis s'arrêta soudainement de sourire avant de baisser un peu la tête pour mieux m'observer. Nos visages ne furent alors qu'à quelques centimètres… Je baissai alors la tête et mes cheveux frôlèrent son torse.

- Hermione, regarde moi…

Au son de cette voix si douce, je ne pus désobéir et je levai ma tête avant de me perdre dans ses beaux yeux bleus azur …

- Regarde-moi au plus profond de mes yeux et dis-moi sincèrement que ça t'a déplu ce qu'il s'est passé à la fête de Slughorn. – Murmura-t-il très doucement.

- Ron, je… - Essayais-je de dire avant de frissonner au contact de ses doigts qui longeaient lentement le long de mon bras droit.

Le trajet de ses doigts s'arrêta sur ma joue et Ron me la caressa tendrement… Je fermai alors instinctivement les yeux… C'était le paradis sur terre ! Quelle meilleure sensation que de se retrouver collée à Ron, alors que celui-ci vous caressait tendrement la joue. Je sentis soudain un souffle chaud près de mes lèvres et j'ouvris brusquement les yeux avant de sentir la plus belle sensation qui n'ait jamais existée sur mes lèvres.  
Ron pressa légèrement ses lèvres contre les miennes tout en continuant de caresser ma joue. Je lui rendis son baiser et passai mes bras autour de sa taille. J'entrouvis ma bouche et Ron répondit, sans plus attendre, à mon invitation en plongeant sa langue à l'intérieur. Par Merlin, que c'était bon ! Nos langues formèrent une incroyable fusion et, alors que mes mains remontaient lentement le long de son dos, celui-ci recula… Je gardai encore les yeux clos en me léchant les lèvres, pour ressentir encore un peu le bon goût de ses lèvres avant d'ouvrir lentement les yeux.

- Alors… ? – Murmura-t-il doucement, avant de baisser sa main et d'enrouler ses bras autour de ma taille pour me rapprocher d'avantage de lui.

- Non… ça ne m'a pas déplu du tout. – Répondis-je en souriant, alors que je sentais chacun des muscles de Ron sur mon corps.

Il fit un grand sourire et se baissa pour m'embrasser à nouveau. Ce baiser ne fut plus aussi tendre que le premier, mais assez passionné. J'enroulai mes bras autour de son cou avant d'enfouïr mes mains dans ses cheveux roux… Je me reculai soudainement de lui et commençai à accomplir mon premier fantasme ; déboutonner sa chemise ! Une fois qu'elle fut déboutonnée, je la lui enlevai avant de la jeter au loin. Je crus perdre à nouveau l'équilibre à la vue du torse de Ron… Il était parfait ! Comme je me l'étais mainte fois imaginé lorsqu'il portait quelque chose par-dessus. Je m'avançai alors timidement vers son torse et finalement le dévorai de baisers alors que j'entendis Ron gémir à ce contact. Je repris ses lèvres dans les miennes alors que nos langues se mélangeaient à nouveau. Ce fut à mon tour de gémir, dans la bouche de Ron, lorsque je sentis que ses mains parcouraient tout mon corps. Il recula et fit glisser ma robe le long de mon corps, me découvrant ainsi en sous-vêtements.  
Il m'agrippa les fesses et me souleva pour me déposer sur le lit avant de se dresser au dessus de moi, entre mes cuisses. Nous nous embrassâmes alors fougeusement tandis qu'il parcourut mon corps avec confiance.  
J'entendis soudain un bruit sonore et Ron et moi sursautâmes en même temps avant de nous retourner vers la porte du dortoir. J'écarquillai les yeux lorsque je vis Harry, tenant un de mes talons tandis que l'autre reposait sur le sol. Je me plaquai alors contre Ron pour me cacher alors que celui-ci tirait une couverture au dessus de nous pour nous couvrir. Harry s'apprêtait à s'en aller lorsque Ron et moi nous écriâmes en même temps :

- Harry !

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà pour le 2ème chapitre ! Il vous plaît ? Si c'est le cas, veuillez laisser une petite review... C'est pas grand-chose !

**Les prochains chapitres ne seront plus racontés par l'un des personnages, mais par l'auteur, c'est-à-dire moi.  
J'essayerai de poster la suite le plus rapidement possible.**


	3. Je T'aime

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews !**

Gaby B : ça me fait extrênement plaisir que tu aimes ma fic ! un énooorme merci à toi pour ta review !  
P.S : j'attends toujours la suite de ta brillante fan fic !

Alec-974 : Je connais pas trop la série TV "True Calling" dsl. Merci pour ta review;)

summer91 : ça me fait vraiment plaisir de te voir si fan de ma fan fiction lol. et moi aussi j'aurais trop aimé que ça se passe comme ça mais JKR en a décidé autrement malheureusement... mais de toutes manières, à en croire par ses propos, le Tome 7 risque d'être très croustillant à propos de la relation Hermione/Ron !

virg05 : je suis contente que ma fan fic te plaise toujours ! encore merciii pour tes superbes reviews!

**J'aimerais également remercier les personnes suivantes : Camille-amazing, Mlle Potter, vava cracra, DR Ciboulette, Larme d'ange, Misao-chan3**

**Petit Rappel :**

--- L'histoire se passe pendant le Tome 6 : Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé ---

Les personnages appartiennent, bien évidemment à J.K Rowling

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapitre III_

En entendant son nom, Harry se figea sur place… Il aurait aimé être aspiré sous terre en ce moment-même ! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de venir ici ? – S'était-il demandé ! Et comme si ça n'était pas assez d'avoir surpris un moment très intime entre ses deux meilleurs amis, voilà qu'il s'était fait remarquer en faisant tomber ce stupide talon !

- Harry, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? – S'écria Ron, sa voix légèrement déformée par la colère. - Sors !

Harry trembla de tout son corps et se résigna à se retourner. Ron était toujours sur Hermione, légèrement redressé tandis qu'elle serrait bien fort les couvertures sur elle pour se cacher. Les yeux de Ron lançaient des éclairs terrifiants tandis qu'Hermione paraissait extrênement choquée…

- Je… je… je cherchais quelque chose. Je vais m'en aller… - Essaya de dire Harry en s'avançant vers la porte.

- Non ! – S'écria soudain Hermione, qui avait bizarrement la voix qui tremblait. – Reste, Harry… C'est moi qui m'en vais. – Acheva-t-elle sèchement, les larmes aux yeux.

Ron la regarda, ébahi, mais elle se contenta de froncer des sourcils… Elle le poussa brusquement sur le côté et essaya de se lever, tenant toujours fermement le drap sur elle, mais il lui prit le bras.

- Hermione, attends…

- Non, Ron… - Dit-elle en le fixant intensémement – Je ne peux pas rester ici… - Dit-elle en lançant à Harry un regard triste.

- Hermione, je vais m'en aller. – Murmura Harry, extrênement mal à l'aise. – Je suis vraiment navré d'avoir…

- Non Harry, c'est normal… Après tout, c'est aussi ton dortoir ici. – Fit-elle, d'une voix suraïgue…

Elle ramassa sa robe qui trainait par terre et sortit rapidement du dortoir. On entendit un sanglot, alors que la porte du dortoir des filles claqua bruyamment !

Ron se leva rapidement de son lit et avança d'un pas menaçant vers son meilleur ami. Harry avala difficilement sa salive au fur et à mesure que Ron avançait. Celui-ci s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui et lui lança un regard noir. Il grogna de colère et sembla hésiter de dire ou de faire quelque chose à Harry… Harry était son meilleur ami et de plus, il partageait le même dortoir donc, comme l'a dit Hermione, c'est normal qu'il vienne ici. Ron ne pouvait rien lui faire ! Il poussa un long soupir en gonflant des joues avant de retourner vers son lit pour ensuite s'effondrer dedans…

- Bon sang Harry, mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais ici ? – Fit-il dans un souffle alors qu'il paraissait désespéré.

- Ron, je suis désolé, mais vous… – Mais Ron semblait s'impatienter et l'interrompit.

- Tu étais censé être à la fête de Slughorn non ? – S'écria-t-il en élevant la voix.

- Je sais mais je…

- Tu nous as suivi c'est ça ? – Fit Ron en se redressant brusquement de son lit pour faire face à Harry.

Tout se mélangea alors dans l'esprit d'Harry… Ron ne paraissait pas du tout ivre… Hermione non plus ! Par Merlin, mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de les suivre ? – Se redemanda-t-il. Il sentit son visage s'embraser tandis qu'une boule inconfortable se formait dans son estomac… Si seulement il pouvait revenir en arrière ! Cette fois, c'est fini, ses meilleurs amis lui en voudraient à vie…

- Harry ! – Gronda Ron, le sortant de sa rêverie.

- Ron… - Soupira Harry, désemparé. – Je suis réellement désolé. Je ne voulais pas…

- Mais c'est trop tard Harry pour être désolé… - Fit Ron, en poussant un gémissement de désespoir. – Tu as vu comment elle était bouleversé ? – Reprit-il, la voix tremblante. – Je n'oublierais jamais son regard… Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu viennes tout interrompre alors tout allait bien ? Pourquoi Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu cherchais à faire ?

- Je… - Commenca Harry en parcourant la pièce en fonte et en comble, à l'aide d'une réponse valable. – Je voulais me rafraîchir ! Il n'y a aucun mal à ça…

Ron ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais se résolut à la fermer de suite… Il poussa à nouveau un soupir puis s'allongea sur le dos en plaçant ses mains derrière la tête et fixa longuement le plafond…

- Par tous les Mages noirs, Harry… Pourquoi !

- Ron… - Souffla Harry.

- Oui, Harry, tu es désolé, je sais ! En attendant, Hermione va beaucoup m'en vouloir… Tu as vu son regard ? – Fit le rouquin, en paraissant de plus en plus inquiet.

- Ron… Ne racontes pas de bêtises voyons… Pour ce genre de choses, il faut être deux et vous me sentiez consentant l'un autant que l'autre… Pourquoi t'en voudrait-elle ? C'est plutôt à moi qu'elle en voudra !

- Alors comme ça, elle et moi, on est deux à t'en vouloir ! – Fit sombrement Ron, en lui lançant un regard noir.

Harry fut bloqué… Il n'osait plus dire une seule phrase de peur de mettre vraiment Ron hors de lui.

- Ron, je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolé, tu… - Mais Harry s'arrêta en croisant le regard sombre de Ron. Il décida de prendre un tournant différent. –Je ne comprends pas Ron, pourquoi est-ce qu'Hermione t'en voudrait ?

- Harry, tu ne comprends pas, c'est moi qui ait commencé ! Je l'ai embrassé brusquement alors qu'elle était en colère et… - Mais Ron ne put finir sa phrase… il en était incapable.

- Écoute Ron, j'ai peut-être du culot de dire ça après ce qui s'est passé, mais d'après ce que j'ai vu, ça n'avait pas l'air de la déplaire… - Murmura doucement Harry, en se mordant la lèvre. Ça y est, cette fois, il était cuit ; Il avait dit une phrase de trop ! – S'était-il dit.

Ron tourna rapidement sa tête vers lui et lui lança un regard vide d'expression ce qui rendit Harry plus nerveux… Ron, était-il sur le point de se fâcher ou n'allait-il rien faire ? Harry sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer à une vitesse frappante et ses mains tremblèrent légèrement. Ron soupira puis regarda à nouveau le plafond. Le cœur de Harry se détendit et il poussa un léger soupir…

- J'ai aussi ressenti qu'elle me rendait mes baisers… - Dit finalement Ron après un silence tendu. À son propre étonnement, il souriait. – D'ailleurs, elle a même été très entrepreneuse… - Murmura-t-il malicieusement, plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose, en regardant le plafond d'un air rêveur, oubliant même qu'Harry était présent.

Harry écarquilla les yeux et fut soudain très mal à l'aise… Il aimait le fait que Ron et Hermione se soient enfin avoués leurs sentiments mais il n'était pas encore habitué à les voir faire des choses intimes ou à entendre Ron parler de la sorte d'Hermione.

Ron reprit rapidement son sérieux et fronça des sourcils.

- Harry, tu n'aurais pas du entrer ici… - Murmura-t-il sombrement. – Ça l'a mis mal à l'aise et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle s'est enfuite en pleurant. Bon sang, Harry, tu n'aurais pas pu te rafraîchir ailleurs ?

- Ron...

- Non Harry ! – Ron se leva de son lit et se dirigea vers la porte de la salle de bain. – C'est trop tard. – Et il entra à l'intérieur de la salle de bain.

Il en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard habillé d'un pull-over bleu et d'un jean bagui. Il lança un dernier regard, vide d'expression, à Harry et sortit hors du dortoir le laissant seul et penaud… Celui-ci s'écroula sur son lit et poussa un long soupir en fixant le plafond. « Mais quel abruti je suis ! » Se dit-il.

Pendant ce temps, Ron venait de sortir par le portait de la Grosse Dame quand il se heurta à quelque chose… ou plutôt quelqu'un. Cette personne, qui était enfaîte Ginny, fut balancée en arrière, sous le choc, mais fut rattrapé de justesse par quelqu'un derrière elle… Dean Thomas.

- Ron ! – S'écria-t-elle, furieuse. – Tu ne peux pas faire un peu attention ?

- Et qu'est-ce vous faites tous les deux là ? Vous n'êtes pas censé être à la Grande Salle en train de faire la fête ? – Fit Ron, sombrement, en regardant alternativement Dean et Ginny pendant quelques secondes avant de lancer un regard noir à sa sœur.

- Ce sont pas tes affaires, Ronald ! – S'écria Ginny, en le poussant légèrement sur le côté. – Écarte-toi de notre chemin.

Ron voulut répliquer par une réponse sanglante mais s'abandonna dans son élan… Il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur ce soir pour se quereller avec sa sœur. Il s'écarta brusquement de devant la Grosse Dame et Ginny et Dean entrèrent dans la Salle Commune, main dans la main. Ron les regarda d'un œil noir jusqu'à ce que le portait se referme.

Ron prit une bonne bouffée d'air avant de descendre dans le but de prendre l'air. La soirée avait été pénible pour lui… Il repensait à Hermione, à leur moment intime, puis à son regard quand Harry était entré par surprise… C'était la pire chose qu'il lui soit arrivé !

Arrivé en bas, il aperçut au loin Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil, en pleine discussion devant les portes de la Grande Salle.

- …façons, ils n'ont pas l'air de bien s'entendre, j'ai toutes mes chances ! – Disait Lavande, avant de passer une mèche qui pendait sur son nez, derrière son oreille.

- Je t'aurais prévenu… - Avait répondu Parvati, agacée. – Weasley n'a d'yeux que pour elle… Tu aurais du les voir lors du Bal de Noël. Quand ils se sont disputés, on sentait l'amour qui régnait entre eux…

« Mais de quoi sont-elle en train de parler ? » se demanda Ron, en fronçant des sourcils. « En tout cas, elle parle d'un des membres de ma famille… Ça ne peut pas être les jumeaux puisqu'ils ne sont plus là… Ni Ginny ! À moins qu'elle soit lesbienne… Mais elle sort avec Dean, ce n'est pas elle ! Alors ça ne peut être que… » Ron fit alors une grimace. « Moi…»

- Les choses changent ! – Avait répliqué Lavande. – Nous sommes en 6ème maintenant !

- Lavande… - Soufflait Parvati.

- Bon tu cherches quoi au juste Parvati ? Hein ? Tu es ma meilleure amie ou pas ? Tu veux m'aider à avoir Ron oui ou non ?

- Ne sois pas stupide… - Avait répondu Parvati, en levant les yeux au ciel. – Tu crois franchement que Granger est… - Mais elle se stoppa lorsqu'elle remarqua enfin la présence de Ron.

Elle le fixa profondément et devint soudain blâme… Elle parut extrênement mal à l'aise et entrouvrit la bouche tout en écarquillant des yeux.

- Quoi ? – S'exclama Lavande, impatiente.

Parvati lui fit des gros yeux et Ron vit que Lavande s'était figée face à la grimace de Parvati. Elle se retourna lentement, d'un air hésitant, avant de sursauter en aperçevant Ron. Celui-ci s'approcha lentement d'elle, avec un sourire narquois.

- Brillante conversation n'est-ce pas ? – Fit-il avant de tourner les talons.

Il ne se donna même pas la peine de se retourner… Il se doutait bien que Parvati et Lavande étaient en état de choc puisque, derrière lui, régnait un silence pesant.  
Et alors qu'il plongeait dans le parc de l'école, il éclata d'un rire qu'il avait retenu en leur présence, par respect. Savoir que Lavande était attiré par lui était assez étonnant et le fait que Parvati ait remarqué qu'il était éperdument amoureux d'Hermione le fit réfléchir un instant… Mais l'expression de leurs visages quand il les avait surpris… C'était à en mourir de rire ! Surprendre quelqu'un sur le fait accompli était chose bien drôle pour Ron mais il fronça des sourcils en imaginant ce qu'Harry avait bien pu ressentir lorsqu'il les avait surpris lui et Hermione… Il secoua la tête en essayant d'oublier toute cette histoire pour ce soir et se remit à penser aux expressions affolées de Lavande et Parvati, ce qui le fit rire d'avantage.  
Arrivé finalement au lac, il continua de rire un bon moment jusqu'à ce que ses rires devinrent assez bruyants. Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? – Dit une voix à la fois douce et à la fois glaciale derrière lui.

Il fit volte-face et se figea… Hermione se tenait juste devant lui et le fixait d'un regard noir ! Elle avait les yeux rougis et gonflés et paraissait épuisée. Elle portait à présent un jean et un pull à col roulé rouge. Ses cheveux devenaient de plus en plus ébouriffés mais Ron ne put s'empêcher de constater à quel point elle était magnifique comme ça.

- Ronald Weasley, je t'ai posé une question. – Grogna Hermione, alors que Ron remarqua qu'elle luttait pour ne pas crier.

Ron se sentait perdu… Visiblement, Hermione était en colère contre lui et il ne savait même pas pourquoi, ce qui l'angoissait encore plus ! Il s'approcha d'un pas hésitant vers elle mais elle recula vivement en fronçant à nouveau les sourcils.

- Éloigne-toi de moi ! – S'écria-t-elle.

- Hermione… - Murmura Ron, mal à l'aise. – Visiblement tu es en colère et je ne sais même pas pourquoi…

- Tu ne sais pas pourquoi ? – Répéta-t-elle, en haussant les sourcils avant d'éclater d'un rire ironique. – Tu te moques de moi ? – S'écria-t-elle alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. - Ronald, Harry nous a surprit, tu te rends compte de ce que j'ai pu ressentir !

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! – S'écria à son tour Ron, alors qu'il sentait la colère montée en lui.

- Oh oui, bien sûr ! – Répliqua-t-elle, sarcastiquement. – Je paris que lorsque je suis partie, tu lui as raconté en détail notre petit moment intime !

- Quoi ? – S'exclama Ron, outré. – Hermione, mais qu'est-ce que…

- Je sais que tout était prévu ! Tu étais au courant que j'étais amoureuse de toi et tu en as profité ! Tu as fait en sorte qu'Harry arrive au moment où nous allions… - Elle s'arrêta pour essuyer violemment une larme qui venait de couler le long de sa joue. – Tu voulais m'humilier Ronald, avoue-le ! – Acheva-t-elle, la voix déformée par les sanglots.

Ron, abasourdi, la regardait intensément… Il ne comprenait rien. Comment Hermione avait-elle réussi à s'embrouiller l'esprit à ce point et à tout mélanger ainsi ? De plus, il n'avait pas rêvé… Elle avait dit qu'elle était amoureuse de lui ! Donc lorsqu'ils s'étaient embrassés, ce n'était pas juste une aventure d'un soir qu'elle recherchait mais bien de l'amour… Il fallait absolument qu'il s'explique clairement avec elle et c'était le moment ! Il profita du fait qu'elle avait la tête baissée, sans doute pour cacher ses larmes, pour s'avancer plus près d'elle.

- Hermione… - Murmura-t-il doucement.

Hermione renifla bruyamment tandis que son corps frissona sous l'effet du sanglot.

- Hermione, je t'en prie, ne pleure plus… - Fit Ron, d'une voix très douce, en s'approchant d'avantage d'elle, alors qu'elle gardait la tête baissée. – J'ai horreur de te voir pleurer. – Dit-il en caressant tendrement sa joue.

Hermione releva brusquement la tête et enleva avec force la main de Ron.

- Tu aurais du y penser ! – S'exclama-t-elle, le visage en larmes, en reculant. – Je ne veux te parler, ni te revoir !

Et elle tourna les talons pour s'en aller mais Ron lui prit fermement le bras.

- Attends Hermione, tu n'y es pas du tout ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois… Quand tu es partie, je me suis disputé avec Harry. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à le voir là, ça m'a mis hors de moi !

- Pff. – Souffla Hermione, en levant les yeux au ciel.

- C'est la vérité Hermione ! Il faut que tu me croives… Comment oses-tu penser une seule seconde que je veuille t'humilier ? Je… - Il sembla hésiter quelques instants ce qui valut un froncement des sourcils chez Hermione. – Je t'aime trop pour ça… - Termina-t-il, avant de baisser la tête, le visage cramoisi.

- Tu…quoi ? – Demanda Hermione, ébahie.

Ron releva lentement la tête et plongea dans ses yeux noisettes. Il fit encore un pas vers elle, mais, cette fois, elle ne recula pas…

- Ron…

- Hermione, tu as très bien entendu… Je suppose que tu ne veux plus de moi maintenant.

- Ron. – Murmura doucement Hermione en faisant à son tour un pas vers lui. Elle plongea dans ses yeux profonds et leurs visages ne furent bientôt plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'écart.– Répète moi ce que tu viens de dire… - Chuchota-t-elle.

Ron ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer à son aise… Elle était tellement jolie avec son petit nez, ses belles lèvres qui ont si bon goût et ses yeux… Merlin… Ses yeux étaient magnifiques ! Ils avaient la couleur du chocolat et Ron se perdit dans ce regard attendrissant qu'Hermione lui lançait. Il prit son courage à deux mains et respira une profonde bouffée d'air…

- Je t'aime Hermione… - Murmura-t-il finalement, d'une voix très douce.

Hermione entrouvrit légèrement les lèvres et Ron remarqua que ses yeux devenaient de plus en plus mouillés. Elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de Ron… Celui-ci, qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette réaction de la part de la Gryffondor, se réjouit et enroula automatiquement ses bras autour de sa fine taille. Elle prit son visage entre ses mains pour approfondir leur tendre baiser qui se développa en un baiser passionné et fougueux.  
À bout de souffle, ils rompirent le baiser et Hermione appuya son front contre celui de Ron.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime Ron. – Chuchota-t-elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Et voici la suite tant attendue…! Je dois avouer qu'elle n'est pas si exceptionnelle qu'on s'attendait mais j'ai aimé écrire cette suite et en fin de compte, elle me plaît beaucoup lol… et vous ?

**La suite arrivera bientôt. Encore merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Bisous.**


	4. Pour Toujours

**Petit Rappel :**

--- L'histoire se passe pendant le Tome 6 : Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé ---

Les personnages appartiennent, bien évidemment à J.K Rowling

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapitre IV_

Ce matin-là, Hermione se réveilla le sourire étiré jusqu'aux oreilles… Elle était allongée sur quelque chose de chaud, de confortable, d'à la fois doux et d'à la fois dur. Il lui semblait que le chant des oiseaux de se faisait plus fort que d'habitude… Comme si ils étaient en train de chantonner juste à côté de son oreille. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et découvrit en face d'elle une vue éblouissante faite uniquement de fleurs et d'herbes… Mais où était-elle ? Elle se frotta les yeux en s'enfonçant encore plus dans le 'lit' douillet sur lequel elle était allongée.

Elle ressentait une douce douleur entre son entre-jambe et fronça des sourcils, bien que la sensation lui était plus qu'agréable…Elle leva brusquement la tête et comprit soudain. Ron était sous elle, profondément endormi à l'image d'un gros bébé, et il semblait qu'il était… entièrement nu. Hermione constata qu'elle était également nue... Merlin, et si quelqu'un les avait vu comme ça ? Elle frissona à cette pensée lorsqu'elle remarqua enfin qu'ils étaient couverts par deux grosses couvertures chaudes et que leurs vêtements étaient un peu éparpillés partout… Ses souvenirs se rassemblèrent petit à petit dans sa tête et elle essaya veinement de se rappeler de ce qu'il s'était passé hier. Ron et elle s'étaient avoués leur amour et ensuite il s'était embrassés. Le bref baiser s'était rapidement développé en un baiser long et passionné et ils s'étaient tous les deux retrouvés au sol, se caressant de partout, et c'est là qu'Hermione se rappela exactement de la scène ; Elle avait fait l'amour avec Ron, l'amour de sa vie, qui plus est était censé être son meilleur ami mais peu importait, ils s'aimaient ! En repensant à cette scène, le visage d'Hermione se déforma en un petit sourire satisfait et rêveur… Ron avait été parfait ! Elle s'était entièrement offerte à lui et il avait si patient, si doux. À cette pensée, elle poussa un gémissement d'un air admiratif avant de sentir le corps du rouquin bouger doucement.

Elle leva rapidement la tête pour l'observer au réveil… Il ouvrit les yeux mais les referma de suite, étant aveuglé par la lumière du soleil. Hermione sourit… C'est fou ce qu'il était mignon, même au réveil ! Finalement, après quelques secondes, Ron ouvrit lentement les yeux avant de les plisser pour faire face à la lumière. Il parcourut du regard les alentours du parc avant de poser son regard sur Hermione. Il la regarda un moment, son regard dénué de toute expression, avant de faire un petit sourire attendri. Il approcha lentement sa tête d'elle et lui posa un doux baiser sur le front.

- Salut toi. – Murmura-t-il d'une voix ensommeillé.

- Salut. – Répondit-elle doucement alors que son sourire s'agrandissait.

Tandis que Ron caressait tendrement son dos de haut en bas avec son bras droit, elle reposa à nouveau sa tête sur son torse musclé. Elle ferma à nouveau les yeux, profitant au maximum de l'agréable sensation qu'elle ressentait en ce moment.

- J'ai passé la plus belle nuit de ma vie, Ron. – Chuchota-t-elle avant de relever la tête pour plonger dans son regard océan. – Et c'est entièrement grâce à toi…

Elle se pencha étroitement et lui donna un tendre baiser sur les lèvres avant de reprendre sa position d'avant.

- C'était incroyable, c'est vrai. – Admit Ron, dans un souffle, alors qu'Hermione le sentait occupé à sourire.

Si, il y a une semaine, on lui avait dit qu'elle aurait enfin eu le courage d'avouer ses sentiments à Ron et qu'en plus elle ferait l'amour avec lui dans le parc de l'école, elle ne l'aurait pas cru du tout ! Mais maintenant que c'était arrivé, elle se sentait poussée des ailes. Elle découvrait à présent de nouvelles sensations qu'elle n'avait jamais connu auparavant et elle en était ravie. Sous la couverture, elle se sentit comme dans un petit nid, bien au chaud. Mais au bout d'un moment, elle fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension. Elle releva la tête et regarda Ron intensément.

- Comment se fait-il que ces couvertures soient là ? – Demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

- Oh… je suis allé en prendre à l'infirmerie pendant que tu dormais. - Fit-il simplement.

- Mais… Comment as-tu… ? – S'étonna-t-elle.

- Oh c'est très simple… Mrs Pomfresh était en train de roupiller dans sa chambre et j'ai réussis à entrer en douce dans l'infirmerie.

- Tu n'as pas rencontré Rusard ou Miss Teigne sur le passage ? – Demanda-t-elle, surprise.

- Non, je crois que la chance m'a sourit. Je dois également avouer que j'ai pris un peu de temps pour pouvoir me lever d'ici, je me sentais si bien allongé près de toi… Mais je te sentais frissonner dans ton sommeil alors je me suis dis qu'il fallait prendre les devants et aller trouver ce qu'il faut pour ne pas que tu tombes malade le lendemain !

- Oh Ron. – S'exclama-t-elle, en enfuyant son visage au creux de son torse. – Tu n'aurais pas du… la chaleur de ton corps me suffisait déjà. J'ai l'impression d'étouffer avec cette couverture ! – Plaisanta-t-elle.

Le sourire de Ron s'agrandit et il caressait tendrement ses cheveux avant de fermer ses yeux, appréciant le moment.  
Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un long moment avant qu'Hermione ne revienne à la réalité. Ils avaient beaucoup de cours aujourd'hui et ils ne devraient pas traîner sinon ils risqueraient d'arriver en retard. Elle essaya donc de se lever mais Ron lui agrippa fermement le bras en lui lançant un regard à la fois étonné et à la fois confus.

- Hermione. – Dit-il, en fronçant des sourcils. – Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Écoute Ron… - Soupira-t-elle en lui faisant un sourire triste. - Je n'ai pas non plus envie de bouger d'ici mais je dois le faire. Nous le devons ! Nous avons eu vraiment beaucoup de chances que quelqu'un ne nous ait pas vu et j'en suis rassurée mais je n'aimerais vraiment pas éveiller les soupçons si nous arrivons tous les deux en retard.

Ron la regarda intensément pendant quelques secondes avant d'acquiser silencieusement d'un signe de tête. Ils se levèrent avec peine, déçus de ne pas prolonger ce moment inoubliable, et commencèrent à s'habiller en silence en se lançant des regards furtifs, le sourire aux lèvres.  
Ils marchèrent main dans la main jusqu'au château et, une fois à l'intérieur, ils se lâchèrent les mains, à contre cœur. Ils montèrent à leur Salle Commune, enfilèrent rapidement leurs robes de sorciers puis descendirent à la Grande Salle. Ils y entrèrent et y trouvèrent Harry et Ginny, assis à la table des Gryffondor, en pleine conversation. Ils s'approchèrent de la table et Hermione s'assit à côté de Ginny tandis que Ron se plaçait à la droite d'Harry. Celui-ci les remarqua enfin puis écarquilla les yeux… Hermione remarqua que Ginny eut la même réaction en les remarquant à son tour.

- Quoi ? – Demanda Ron, impatiemment.

- V…Vous… Je… Ron, tu n'étais pas dans le dortoir. – Murmura timidement Harry.

- Et alors ? Je n'avais pas le droit de prendre un peu l'air après le coup que tu nous as fait hier ? – S'exclama Ron, en fronçant des sourcils, avant d'engloutir rapidement un croissant. Il semblait que sa bonne humeur s'était complètement envolée depuis qu'il avait croisé le regard d'Harry… Il semblait encore en colère contre lui pour les avoir interrompu apparemment.

Hermione se sentit particulièrement mal à l'aise mais ne dit rien. Elle n'en voulait plus à Harry pour les avoir interrompu, au contraire, elle lui en était même reconnaissante ! Si elle aurait fait l'amour avec Ron dans son dortoir, elle n'aurait plus osé se regarder en face… Le parc avait été l'endroit idéal pour avoir sa première relation sexuelle avec l'homme qu'elle aimait. Et ils l'avaient fait en toute bonne conscience… Hier, ils s'étaient embrassés brusquement, agissant aux ordres de leurs hormones, sans même parler de leurs sentiments avant. Tout avait été si vite. Tout compte fait, Harry était intervenu au bon moment ! Même si elle aurait préféré qu'il ne la voit pas comme ça, en sous-vêtements, allongée sous Ron en l'embrassant avec fougue, gémissant de plaisir.  
Ginny, qui les regardait tous les trois, un par un, les yeux écarquillés, les sourcils haussés, se leva brusquement avant de passer ses cheveux en arrière, d'un simple coup de tête.

- Je crois que je vais retourner dans la Salle Commune, j'ai fini de manger. – Déclara-t-elle avant de se tourner vers Harry. – J'ai bien aimé parler avec toi, Harry. Je te remercie encore pour avoir pris Dean dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, il en est extrênement ravi !

- Euh… C'était… un plaisir… Il… Il joue bien. – Bredouilla Harry alors qu'Hermione remarqua qu'il ne semblait pas aussi enthousiaste qu'il essayait d'en avoir l'air.

Ginny lui fit un clin d'œil puis s'en alla, ses cheveux roux balançant sur ses épaules. Un silence gênant s'installa entre les trois meilleurs amis (Bien qu'Hermione et Ron étaient passés d'un étage supérieur, ça restait un trio !) durant lequel ils déjeunèrent lentement. Ron releva brusquement la tête de son assiette et rencontra le regard d'Hermione, tandis qu'Harry restait la tête plongée dans son assiette. Ils se regardèrent amoureusement, l'un étant cramoisi autant que l'autre et Ron sembla retrouver sa bonne humeur. Il se tourna vers Harry et lui fit un sourire en coin…

- Harry, je… je suis désolé. C'est du passé tout ça et je suis très heureux maintenant. – Ajouta-t-il en lançant à Hermione un regard furtif.

- Non, Ron, c'est à moi de m'excuser… - Fit Harry, qui paraissait extrênement soulagé. – Je n'aurais pas du vous interrompre comme ça.

- Harry… - Fit Hermione, en souriant. – Ce n'est plus grave maintenant… Nous sommes heureux et c'est ce qui compte. – Termina-t-elle en posant longuement son regard sur Ron.

Harry les regarda alternativement puis secoua la tête, dans l'incompréhension, en fronçant des sourcils.

- Est-ce que ça veut dire que… vous… vous êtes… - Commença-t-il.

- Ensemble, oui. – Acheva Ron sans quitter du regard Hermione qui regardait à présent Harry.

- Je… je… - Commença Hermione, alors qu'elle rougissait de plus en plus. – Je n'entrerais pas dans les détails mais Ron et moi avons passé la nuit ensemble… - Annonça-t-elle, rapidement avant de prendre son souffle et de poursuivre. – C'est pour ça qu'il n'était pas dans le dortoir ce matin…

- Oh… - S'exclama Harry, en ne cachant même pas son large sourire. – Wow… je suis tellement content pour vous ! Depuis le temps que vous vous aimez, ils étaient vraiment temps de passer aux aveux !

Hermione remarqua que les oreilles de Ron avaient virés au cramoisi et ne put s'empêcher de rire au commentaire d'Harry. Ron, lui-même, avait sourit à cette réflexion.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi Harry, il était grand temps ! – S'exclama Hermione, rayonnante.

Et ils finirent finalement leur déjeuner dans une conversation joyeuse et éclatante avant de quitter la Grande Salle.  
Alors qu'ils avançaient vers leur classe, Ron s'arrêta soudainement et prit le bras d'Hermione. Ils se regardèrent intensément avant que Ron tourne sa tête vers Harry.

- Je te rejoins devant la classe de Trelawney. – Déclara-t-il simplement.

Harry acquiesa d'un signe de tête, un sourire malicieux au visage, puis s'en alla à la classe de Divination. Ron se tourna ensuite vers Hermione, qui semblait très anxieuse.

- Hermione, je… je voulais juste te dire que… - Bredouilla-t-il alors que son visage prenait une couleur rouge vif. Il s'approcha un peu plus d'elle et se pencha pour lui donner un tendre baiser. – Je t'aime Hermione. – Chuchota-t-il.

Hermione, les larmes aux yeux, ouvrit la bouche mais la referma de suite, émue… 

- Oh, Ron ! – S'écria-t-elle finalement, ne sachant plus retenir ses larmes. – Tu es tout simplement adorable !

Elle se jeta sur lui et le serra de toutes ses forces. Il fut même étonné de la force qu'elle eut dans ses bras lorsqu'elle le serra contre elle. Il répondit à son câlin et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille en plongeant sa tête dans ses cheveux, profitant du moment pour les sentir à sa guise…

- Je t'aime et je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de ma vie, Hermione. – Murmura-t-il, dans son oreille.

- Je t'aime aussi Ron, plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer ! – Souffla-t-elle en resserrant un peu plus la prise de ses bras autour de son cou.£

Ils restèrent encore quelques minutes comme ça avant que Ron se recule, à contre cœur, d'elle. Il plongea dans ses petits yeux chocolat et lui fit un petit sourire attendri. Il lui caressait tendrement le visage, essuyant, par la même occasion, les larmes qui s'y trouvaient.

- Bon… - Murmura finalement Hermione. – Je crois que tu devrais aller rejoindre Harry. Je n'ai pas envie que tu arrives en retard. Car, même si le cours de Divination est un cours complètement stupide, c'est quand même un cours ! Alors, Ron, écoute moi… Je n'aimerais pas que tu…

- Shh… - Siffla Ron en posant un doigt sur sa bouche. – J'ai compris Hermione. Je vais aller rejoindre Harry. – Fit-il en lui souriant.

Elle lui rendit son sourire et il tourna les talons. Hermione le regarda s'en aller et les larmes ne purent s'empêcher de couler à nouveau… Son rêve s'était enfin réalisé ; Elle était avec lui ! Elle avait tant espérer l'entendre dire "Je t'aime Hermione" que maintenant, elle était au paradis ! Elle n'avait jamais imaginé sa vie sans lui et maintenant qu'ils étaient ensemble, elle était prête à jurer qu'ils resteraient ensemble encore longtemps… et pourquoi pas, pour toujours !

---------- FIN ----------

**Et voilà, c'est déjà la fin ! Mais ne vous en faîtes pas, après toutes vos belles reviews, je suis motivée à fond pour en écrire d'autres plus longues encore et plus croustillantes ! J'espère que ça vous plaira…  
Encore un ÉNORME merci pour vos reviews, ça m'a fait tellement plaisir !**

Je vous remercie tous, ç-à-d : Camille-amazing, Alec-974, virg05, DR Ciboulette, Mlle Potter, summer91, vava cracra, Larme d'ange, Misao-chan3, Gaby B, Mione des Maraudeurs, faficreunies.sky, Marion et Fizz LRDM.

Bisoussssss !

xXx Magali.

**RDV dans une autre fan fiction qui s'appelle tout simplement "Nous" lol. Hermione et Ron ont un peu grandis, ils ont quitté Poudlard séparemment.**


End file.
